


Kaibutsu

by RealityXIllusion



Series: Hakuba against the World [2]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Gen, Hakuba is not dealing with Spider's nonsense, Hakuba panics, Kaitou Kid Heist (Meitantei Conan/Magic Kaito), Let the Hakuba Protection Squad Form, Oblivious Hakuba Saguru, Panic Attacks, Protective Hakuba Saguru, Suspicious Conan, Worried Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, shifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealityXIllusion/pseuds/RealityXIllusion
Summary: Kaito pieces together the mystery that is Hakuba Saguru.(Meaning, Kaito finds out Hakuba is a Han-Seibutsu).
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Hakuba against the World [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045392
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: DCMK Collection





	Kaibutsu

Nearly every day became a challenge for him.

He couldn’t forget the way his class reacted to the very topic of Han-Seibutsu, just as he couldn’t ignore the snarky comments made by those in the task force. Continuously, for months on end, surrounding himself with those who would hate him because of his existence as a Han-Seibutsu alone? It was eating at him. More often than not, he’s given the school one excuse after another, mainly claiming the need to go on periodic trips to visit his mother. All just to get out of sitting in that classroom any longer. He was lucky. He didn’t need to worry about hiding in his bedroom or avoiding his father on days he stayed home from school. After all, how could he avoid a man that was never there?

A benefit to missing so much school was that he did not need to worry about interacting with the other students. A downside was Aoko seemed to view befriending him as a personal challenge.

Any chance to speak with him, she took it. 

Going as far as to drag Kaito around with her during lunch to find him whenever he avoided the lunchroom. He made sure to remain polite during all attempts at conversations, he didn’t want to upset her, but he thought not making an effort to contribute to this-this apparent quest for friendship would have been enough of a hint. Apparently not. If anything, she seemed to be convinced that he was just awkward around them because of London and Japan’s differences. She even tried assuring him that it was okay if he didn’t understand anything, that he could ask her for help anytime.

Had it been anyone else, he would have thought she was making a slight against his intelligence.

As it was, it was getting harder to distance himself from her and Kaito in turn. Where Aoko went, Kaito followed. Soon, that turned into wherever Aoko went, Kaito followed, and then Akako would follow after Kaito. Eventually, nearly every day, Hakuba found himself in the presence of at least one of the three for hours on end throughout the school day. He hated how much he looked forward to seeing them. Not even the fear of getting too close kept him from eagerly anticipating the day’s discussions.

As a rule to himself, he made sure to avoid any to all conversations about Han-Seibutsu.

As long as they didn’t talk about… _that_ , then he could pretend for a little while that they were all friends, just hanging out and enjoying themselves.

With each heist he attended and each case, the dynamic between him and Kaito began to shift.

At some point, Hakuba’s view on Kaito went from annoying classmate to Phantom Theif, to annoying classmate who is Kid, and then to Hakuba referring to Kaito in his mind as an acquaintance he was fond of. The day he woke up and in a sleepy haze wondered what pranks Kaito would try to pull, what new methods Aoko came up with to case Kaito (some were so elaborate that Hakuba found ways to use them himself during heists), and what odd thing Akako would say… that day Hakuba admitted to himself that he saw them as his friends… he panicked, and for the first time in a long time- he shifted.

* * *

He’d gotten better at hiding it. At controlling himself, but for some reason during tonight’s Kid heist, Hakuba could feel his control slipping the moment that first bullet tore through the air. He wanted to blame it on his instincts for wanting to protect a ‘cub’ that he was losing control, his instincts always seemed hard to handle when around children, but while that was one of the reasons, the main one was the overwhelming sense of danger surrounding Conan, Kaito and the possible harm that could come to the task force should they make it to the roof. 

It angered him, thinking that someone out there could injure one of his own.

That thought scared him more than the idea of risking getting caught in another one of Spiders’ illusions.

Some days he couldn’t understand what went on in his other self’s mind. 

Why did it make him view those who hated him as his? He could sense the bonds in his mind, connecting him with each member of the task force. It was illogical. He was not close with any of them, only seeing and speaking with them the night before, of, and after a heist. A part of his was just glad that none of them seemed to fit in as a member of his pack. A smaller portion of him wanted to scream at them. Scream for them to look at him, to see him and listen to him. His other self would push against his mind, urging him to take the chance, to find others to stay by his side. To ease away the loneliness eating him alive… Hakuba could never bring himself to do it. He didn’t need a pack. He’s gone this long without one. He didn’t _need_ anyone.

Shaking himself out of it, Hakuba slowly crouched further down. 

Not moving away from his spot, but at least making himself less of a target.

It wasn’t the first time he’d seen snipers at a heist, but it was the first time one of Kid’s enemies were on the roof with them and had snipers positioned elsewhere, taking aim. Kaito, Conan, and he were all crouched down on the roof of that night’s heist target, under some cover from when the first shot was taken, but the moment Hakuba laid eyes on the enemy, he felt the sudden urge to pounce. He quickly shook the feeling off, but it didn’t vanish. He could still feel it there, buzzing beneath his skin, warning him.

Spider stood there with his arms out at his sides as the man introduced himself, smiling at them as though this was an everyday occurrence. Hakuba wanted nothing more than to tear the Spider Han-Seibutsu to shreds. He could tell from the man’s scent that he was a Han-Seibutsu, Hakuba wasn’t sure if others like him could tell or if he was the only one, but at the moment, Hakuba hoped he was the only one who could.

After all, he hasn’t met any other Han-Seibutsu in Japan before.

If he was honest, he began to think he was the only one left in the world.

“Aw, come now, what’s with those faces? You’ll hurt my feelings that way!” Spider waltzed over towards them, only stopping as Kaito quickly pointed his card gun at his chest despite staying crouched down. A slow smile spread across Spiders’ face, “Not being very nice, now are you, Kid?”

“Sorry if I don’t feel like putting up with someone who crashed my heist.” Kaito’s eyes narrowed, his ever-present grin absent from his face.

While the two of them were going back and forth, throwing insults at one another, Hakuba turned his attention towards Conan, who watched the scene with a frown marring his face. His head was tilted slightly to the side, and one hand was hanging down by his side. Hakuba saw a glimpse of a knob on the side of Conan’s sneaker before he shifted it out of his line of sight.

“Edogawa-Kun,” Hakuba whispered, waiting until he had Conan’s gaze on him before he continued, “Please go back down and make sure none of the task force members come up here!”

The look Conan gave him clearly said he knew Hakuba was trying to get rid of him, but Hakuba didn’t care. If anything, he could apologize to him later for his behavior. He couldn’t focus on Spider and Kaito without worrying about Conan being there and possibly getting hurt. Not only would it weigh on his conscience, but he was almost sure that Mouri Ran girl Conan arrived with, would make sure he regretted leading Conan toward danger. Meeting her for only a few minutes was enough time to see how much the two of them cared for one another.

He didn’t think mentioning that he was running behind Conan, technically following him into danger, would be a good idea.

Hakuba waited until Conan reluctantly nodded in agreement before he positioned his body to cover Conan from the others’ sight as he then crawled towards the rooftop entrance. He couldn’t tell from the roof if any of the snipers caught on, but since no shots were fired, he had to assume they were in the clear. Hakuba’s head snapped towards Kaito just as his gun went off, and Spider knocked it from his hands. Kaito immediately jerked back as Spider pulled his own gun from the back of his outfit. Hakuba knew things just took a turn for the worse as they had to worry about not only the snipers but a gun in close-range as well. 

After making sure that Conan really did leave the roof, Hakuba wasn’t sure he would. Hakuba quickly took in his surroundings.

For a hotel rooftop, it was shockingly bare. 

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting to find, but something would have been better than nothing in this situation.

He startled as Kaito yelled out, falling to his knees and scrambling away from Spider. Hakuba feared that while his attention was diverted for a split second, one of the snipers made their move. However, a quick glance over showed no visible injuries…

Kaito was stuck in one of Spider’s illusions then.


End file.
